The invention relates to a collapsible portable stand and more specifically to one that is utilized for supporting the guitar of a musician.
When a musician playing his guitar takes a break, the options as to where he can place his guitar are limited. He may lay the guitar down on the floor or other surface. He may place his guitar back into his case. Or, he may use one of the presently available guitar stands.
The present day guitar stands are large and bulky and come in three separate pieces. To use the stand, it is first necessary to assembly the three separate pieces. When the musician is done playing and he is ready to leave with his instrument, it is necessary that he disassemble the stand and that he carry these in some manner.
It is an objective of the invention to provide a novel guitar stand that is lightweight, collapsible and portable.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel guitar stand that has all of its components pivotally separated to each other so that no assembly or disassembly is required in order to use or store the guitar stand.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel collapsible portable guitar stand that is economical to manufacture and market.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel collapsible portable guitar stand that is compact enough in its folded state to fit inside the guitar case.